Sexual Healing
by SparksAreFlying
Summary: Donna needs some cheering up after a day of rough memories being brought to mind. Smut. Oneshot.


**A/N: Bitchslap me in advance for all the cliches. And for changing tenses in the middle of the story.  
Sorry about this. I was lonely and horny and pitiful.**

The dark room drew us in like a magnet, helping us escape from the light for a while. We had spent the better part of the day lamenting and bemoaning our problems to each other, and wholeheartedly taking up for each other. We managed to drag up things we had forgotten about, giving us even more stress on our shoulders. I worried about her, she got to the point where she broke down in my arms and cried, shaking, and I held her until she felt better, but she was still unstable to put it in the least.

She laid down on our bed while I tried to make out where everything was. Neither she nor I had bothered turning the lights on, I had a headache and I bet she did too from all that crying. The blinds were drawn, and I could barely see her pale form in the moonlight that seeped in through the cracks.

We didn't say anything, just curled up together for the longest time and kissed so deeply. Every part of her body was touching mine,and it was never a bad feeling. "You feel tense. Here,flip over." I instructed her, and gently helped her reposition her body so I could access her back. I straddled her bottom, and began kneading her tight back muscles,starting with the bottom of her spine. She let out little moans of relief from time to time as she loosened up.

"I love you. Don't forget it, my lovely." I told her, pinching below her shoulderblades and eliciting a shiver from the previously-untouched muscles.

"This feels so good, I believe you." Donna whispered. I took it as a cue to begin going a little further. I slid my hands under her belly, hugging her soft, warm body. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." I couldn't say it slid her hands over mine and interlaced our fingers.

Sometime or other, she turned around 180 degrees and faced me, planting her soft lips on my cheek. I squeezed her tight to me, craving to be as close as possible because I absolutely adored this woman and craved proximity.  
She tried to unbutton her shirt, but I moved her hands away, wanting to take this slow even though another part of me wanted otherwise. Over the years I had learned to manage myself well enough to last well over an hour, and make her come several times before finally releasing myself. I think that might be one of the the reasons she's stayed with me so long.  
I stroked her breasts admiringly through her shirt for a few seconds before unbuttoning her blouse slowly and getting a closer look and feel,which she expressed appreciation for with a little noise from the back of her throat. I smiled, still kissing her,and she smiled back against my lips.  
Her nipples were like tiny rocks through her flimsy bra. I really ought to surprise her with something with better support for these lovely things, even if it would hinder my occasional view when the air is cold. Is it cold in here, or is she just happy to see me?

"Eric..." she whispers when she comes up for air. "Take it off. Take everything off... I wanna feel you touching me."

I give a quick nod, even though I will stick to the original plan of going at this slowly. I slip the straps of her brassiere down her shoulders one at a time, and peel the garment down, revealing her pale, delicious breasts and rosy, perfectly-sized nipples, still barely visible in the moonlight. I groan a little to myself in adoration, before getting to work and placing my lips and tongue to her neck. I free her from the remaining bindings of her bra and gently cup my hand around her left breast, squeezing and caressing. I do the same with the other, her nipples hard against the palms of my hands and her heart rate clearly rising.

"Damn you Eric... ah..." she mumbles when she gets the chance.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"For being so wonderful to me when I... clearly... don't deserve it..." Liar liar, pants on fire.

I give her right nipple a wet kiss and she gasps a little, stopping her from bringing herself down for a while. If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve her, right? I've proved it many times over. I bite her erect little bud.  
"Gyahhh..." she moans.

In the midst of all this, my hand has crept down her belly and into her blue jeans. I doubt she hasn't noticed. She's mumbling something that I can't make out but she gets louder as I venture into her panties, teasing her wet lips.

"Lets have some fun, hm?" I ask, fully removing her pants. She pulls herself up and begins rubbing up and down on my leg, humping almost. Okay, she's definitely humping. I could not be more turned on. I think I've taken too long and she's taken matters into her own hands.

"Nope, you get down now, missy." I gently tackle her down and she wrestles with me, clad in only her little blue panties that are darkened with wetness now from how... "happy" she is. I want them on the floor. I think she does too. Donna gets what Donna wants.

"But you said we were going to have fun!" she says sarcastically and sticks her bottom lip out, exaggerating a pout. I shrug my shoulders. "Wait."  
I'll show her "fun."

She has the nicest legs, especially when they're hanging over my shoulders. The smell of her arousal is heavy and sweet, and it makes me feel ridiculously manly and in control. Normally she wears the pants. But when she's not wearing pants...

I slide my tongue over and in between her slick folds, revisiting all the little details, and looking up at her face for a moment. She looks like she's in outer space for a moment, and then she realizes I've paused. I quickly pick up where I left off before she can complain, now she's back to short little gasps and cries for more.

One hand is tangled up in my hair, the other is grabbing my shoulder. Her grip gets tighter as I move my tongue to swirl around her clit, and I decide to try and trace the alphabet with it.

_A, B, C, D, E, F..._

She's bouncing up and down, and I hear the bed creaking.

_G, H, I, J, K, L..._

Her hips press up against my face and she delightfully clamps my head in between her thighs, the soles of her feet pressed against my back.

_M, N, O, P, Q, R..._

"I'm c-co...nghhh..." That's all I need to hear. Well, I'd _like_ to hear more, for example, screaming, moaning, my name, etcetera.

"Eric... oh god please don't stop..." Her feverish body is anything but still from below me as I cause her to jump off the edge, letting out a beautiful quivering moan.

_S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. _ I finish the alphabet and lap up the rest of her sweet liquid, eying her exhausted face. Her eyes are rolled up in her head, her red hair fanned out across the pillow. Her lips curve into a silly smile after a few moments, and she sits up, flushed, eyes widening. "More." she says savagely, before pushing me down and kneeling over me. I'm more than ready for her as she slides down onto my member, eyes closed and teeth biting her lower lip with a wicked smile. Fucking hell, she feels so good and hot inside. I almost come right there, I could easily any moment now, but I pray that I don't. My naked goddess leans forward, sucking my lips and tongue. I wonder if she can taste herself on me, I hope she can, anyway. She bounces up and down, bringing me further into her body each time. Her breasts hit against my chest with each repetition, I don't know how much I can take of this blissful torture. She sits up again, riding my body with amazing intensity, and it doesn't take long before I get to watch the gorgeous nymph experience another orgasm yet again atop me. I thrust deep inside of her and let go while she's still panting.

Seeing a white light is always an exaggeration, best left to trashy dime store romance novels*. But I think I've come pretty darn close to that on several occasions with Donna, this being one of them.

Basic male instinct is pushing me to roll over and go to sleep, but I want to enjoy my fiancee for a little while longer.

"Have fun?" I ask as she lays down next to me in the crook of my arm. I feel her head nod. I can't help but smirk a little as I trace my fingers over her slick skin. And for the rest of the night, life's difficulties can wait.

* * *

*author's note: and my fanfiction

FIN.


End file.
